NaruHina: Hurting in Both Mind and Heart
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Sakura saids some hurtful things to Naruto. Naruto is so hurt by those words he slips into a coma like state that is called a Stand Still. Can someone bring Naruto out of this Stand Still or he stay like that for the rest of his life.


**NaruHina: Hurting in Both Mind and Heart**

It is a peaceful day in Konoha. Everyone in the village was busy. Sakura and Hinata were working at the hospital. Sakura was outside sitting on a bench on her lunch break. Then she saw her team mate Naruto walking towards her. "Hey there Sakura," Naruto said and Sakura replied, "Hi Naruto." "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight," Naruto asked and Sakura thought, 'When will he get the hint that I will never go on a date with him.' "I want you to listen to me and listen well because I am only telling you once. YOU ARE SUPER ANNOYING! ALWAYS YELLING, ALWAYS SCREWING THINGS UP AND YOU ARE ALWAYS BOTHING PEOPLEWHO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, ESPECIALLY ME. WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT SASUKE IS THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT I WANT TO BE WITH," Sakura yelled and then left Naruto to return back to the hospital. The words that Sakura yelled at him hurt him so much. Unknown to Sakura and Naruto, Hinata was hiding behind a tree and she heard everything Sakura had said. The reason that Hinata was hiding was she was on her way to go on her lunch break and she heard both Naruto and Sakura talking. When Sakura yelled, it scared Hinata a bit to get behind the tree. Hinata was watching Naruto with worry eyes. Hinata noticed that Naruto moved his right hand to his crest and place his hand over his heart. Then in the first time in Hinata's life, she saw something that she never seen Naruto do before. Naruto was crying. Naruto took off running to where the forest was. Hinata being worried about Naruto follow him. Naruto was running deeper and deeper into the forest. Once Naruto was far in to the forest, Naruto fell to his knee with his head facing the ground. Naruto let out a lot of tears. Naruto did not know that Hinata was watching him. Hinata headed back to the hospital to tell them that something came up at the Hyuga compound, so she could make sure that Naruto was going to be okay.

Back at where Naruto was at, he continue to shed tears of sadness. 'I guess that there is no one that loves me. What am I kidding of course no one would love me because of the Kyuubi sealed in me and guess no one ever will," Naruto thought and Naruto move his left hand to where his heart was. Then suddenly he felt a pain go threw his body. Naruto eyes slowly closed and fell to the ground. After a few minutes had passed, Hinata returned to where Naruto was. Hinata saw Naruto was on his front side of his body and rushed over to him. Hinata turned him over and noticed that he was not breathing. Hinata quickly looked over Naruto's body and saw no injuries on him. Hinata put Naruto on her back and quickly rushed him to the hospital. After half an hour had passed since she brought Naruto to the hospital, Hinata was waiting outside the room that Naruto was in. Lady Tsunade was looking over Naruto's body. When Lady Tsunade exited the room, Hinata asked, "How is Naruto?" "It is kind of strange. Naruto seems okay, but he is not responding to anything. I found some of his cells are keeping his body alive. It seems that these cells are providing his body nutritious. It also seems like his body has shut down for some reason. I am going to the medical library to found out anything about what is happening to Naruto," Lady Tsunade answered and Hinata said, "I will come help you." And the both of them headed to the medical library. It was a few hours in the medical library. Then Lady Tsunade found something. "I think I found something," Lady Tsunade said and Hinata asked, "What is it?" "It seems that there several case that is the same to Naruto's. It is called Stand Still. It seems that if the person is in a serious case of depression then the Stand Still happens. The longer the person stays in the Stand Still; their bodies will not age over time. There are cases where people with Stand Still don't wake up for years. The Stand Still is almost like another version of a coma. The only question is what the cause of Naruto's Stand Still is," Lady Tsunade answered and Hinata told Lady Tsunade about what Sakura said to Naruto earlier. "If that is the reason for why Naruto is like this, then we have to figure out a way to get Naruto out of this Stand Still," Lady Tsunade said and Hinata asked, "What if we can some how get one of us inside Naruto's mind and try to get him out of his depression?" "That could work," Lady Tsunade said and the both of them headed to the Yamanaka's.

Inoichi showed them the Hand signs for the Mind Transfer Jutsu. After that was done, both Lady Tsunade and Hinata returned to the hospital. Just before they entered the hospital, Hinata saw Sakura leaving the hospital and Hinata started to become angry at Sakura. 'It is all her fault that Naruto is in the condition that he is now,' Hinata thought and Sakura said as she saw them, "Hey Lady Tsunade, Hinata. How are the both of you doing today?" Then out of nowhere Hinata punches Sakura in her stomach with a Gentle Fist technique. Lady Tsunade was surprised that Hinata did that, but then she could feel the anger that was coming from her. "What the hell was that for Hinata," Sakura asked in pain and Hinata just left towards the hospital. "What is her problem," Sakura asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "She is worried about Naruto because when you said those hurtful things to him he slipped into a deep depression and then went into a Stand Still. Naruto is in a coma like state. That is way Hinata did that to you and I can't blame her. You should have at least told Naruto in a nice way." Then Lady Tsunade left Sakura by herself to think. Lady Tsunade found Hinata sitting in a chair by the bed that Naruto was at in the hospital room. "Lady Tsunade, I ant to be the one to get Naruto out of this Stand Still that he is in," Hinata said and Lady Tsunade asked, "Are you sure Hinata?" "Yes I am. I feel like I am only person that can get him out of this Stand Still that he is," Hinata replied and Lady Tsunade said, "There is something that you know before you enter Naruto's mind." "What is it," Hinata asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "You see when Naruto was born, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi the nine tails fox. The Fourth Hokage was not able to kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. The Fourth hope that the village would see Naruto as a hero, but villagers did not and treated Naruto if he was the Kyuubi himself. That is the reason that Naruto had a rough life growing up and I believe Naruto thinks that with the Kyuubi sealed in him he will never find anyone to see him as himself and not as the Kyuubi. Naruto also might believe he will never find love and might be the cause of his Stand Still." Hinata was shock by the info that Lady Tsunade told her, but Hinata said, "I don't care about the Kyuubi. I will do whatever it takes to see Naruto back to his happy self again." "Okay then. Just do the hand signs that Inoichi showed us to enter Naruto's mind. I will stay in the room to watch over your body," Lady Tsunade said and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata performed the hand signs and then she entered Naruto's mind.

When Hinata awoken, she found herself what looked like a sewer. Hinata saw a light and followed it. After a few minutes, she found herself in a huge room where there was a giant cage with a paper seal in the middle of the cage. "Who are you," said a deep voice and Hinata heard it came from behind the cage. "I asked who you are," the voice said again and Hinata answered, "I am Hinata Hyuga. Who are you?" "I happened to be the Kyuubi the nine tails fox. Why are you here," the Kyuubi asked and Hinata answered, "I am here to get Naruto out of the Stand Still that he is in right now. Where is Naruto?" "He is lost somewhere in his memories. I can't help him because I am seal behind this cage," the Kyuubi replied and Hinata asked, "How do I get to Naruto's memories?" "Go threw the door that is on your right, but I warn you for what you are about to see in the kit's memories. I hope you are able to bring the kit back," the Kyuubi said and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata entered the door. There was pitch darkness at first and then she saw the scenery change around her. Hinata saw Naruto that was five years old that was being beat up by the adults saying stuff like 'Just die you monster,' 'Stay away from our children you demon brat,' or 'You are not welcome here.' Seeing this was making Hinata sad. Hinata realized that this was Naruto's memories that she was watching. The scenery changed to different memory. Each memory was worse then the last one that she saw. She was glad when she saw that there were some good memories. It had taken a while, but Hinata found the Naruto that she was looking for. Naruto was watching the memory of what Sakura yelled at him. The more that Naruto watched this, the more he cried and saying something low not to be heard. Hinata walked over to Naruto and place her hands on Naruto's back. Naruto was shocked by the touch. Naruto turned to see that it was Hinata. "What you doing here Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I found your body in the forest and brought you to Lady Tsunade. She had discovered that you are in a Stand Still. It seems that the Stand Still puts a person in a coma like state. The reason that a Stand Still happens is if a person slips into a deep depression. The reason that I am here is to get you out of your depression and get out of this Stand Still." "I see that's what happens. But I just want to be left alone," Naruto said with a sad tone and Hinata was shocked by what Naruto said. "If I am here, then no one would cause me more pain. Beside what is the point of me returning? What is out there for me? I'll tell you what there is, there is nothing for me out there," Naruto said with a little anger. Hinata could not stand seeing Naruto like this, so she did something that surprised Naruto. Hinata tackled Naruto down in a hug. "You're wrong Naruto. You believe that there is no one that loves you, but the truth is I love you for who you are. I know that you are not the Kyuubi. I see you as the hero that the villagers are to blind to see. If you come out of this Stand Still, then I will promise you that you will never be alone ever again," Hinata said and Naruto was shocked by Hinata's words. Something in Naruto made him do something that Hinata did not see coming. Naruto kissed Hinata right on the lips. Hinata was surprised by the kiss, but she enjoyed it. Once the kiss was broken, the both of them looked into each others eyes. "Let me ask you one thing Hinata. If get out of this Stand Still, then would you be there for me," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I will, because I love you and only you." Hinata smiled at Naruto and Naruto was surprised at how cute Hinata was when she smiles. "Ok then. Let's return," Naruto said and the two of them disappeared.

In the hospital, Lady Tsunade was watching both Naruto's and Hinata's bodies. Then Hinata's body started moving. "Are you okay Hinata," Lady Tsunade asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I am and Naruto should be waking up." Naruto started to move. "How are you feeling Naruto," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "I am okay." Hinata got up and walked next to Naruto. Then Naruto pulled Hinata down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Lady Tsunade was shocked when she saw what Naruto did. Both Naruto and Hinata forgot that Lady Tsunade was in the room. As soon as they broke the kiss, lady Tsunade asked, "What the hell is going on?" Hinata explained to Lady Tsunade what just happened. Lady Tsunade was glad to see someone that cared for Naruto. A few days had passed, once Naruto was out of the hospital, both Naruto and Hinata spend time with each other. After three years had passed, Naruto and Hinata were walking in the forest that Naruto had his Stand Still at. "What are we doing here Naru," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "There is something that I wanted to tell you and then there is a question for you." Hinata listen to hat Naruto had to say. "I realize after that Stand Still I had, that I was in a stand still out here. I was getting nowhere with Sakura. It was until you told me that you loved me. I felt something different whenever I am with you," Naruto said and then he got on one knee. Naruto pulled out a box from his pocket and asked, "Hinata, will you marry me?" "Yes I will," Hinata answered quickly. Naruto place the ring on Hinata's finger. Both Naruto and Hinata gave each other a deep and passionate kiss. A few years had passed. In the Hokage's office was a blond spiky hair man doing paper work. The door opened to show a woman with long dark blue hair. There was a kid that was three years old who had a dark blue spiky hair. "Hey. How are the two most important people in my life doing," Naruto asked and Hinata answered with a smile, "Both me and Kei are doing great." "That's good," Naruto said. Kei ran around the desk and jumped into Naruto's lap. Naruto smile at how cheerful his son was. Hinata came around the desk and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Naru," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "And I love you too Hina."

The End


End file.
